


25 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	25 Sheeko Gaaban

Brienne galay King ee soo caga markii ugu horeysay oo qorraxda ka buuxaan maalin ka yar at Ku Laaleen ee deyrta . Jaime soo raacay in iyada hooskii muhiim ah , isaga oo timaha dufan qarinayaan uu hadal . Brienne lahaa maalmeedkaaga daawaday wejigiisii oo ah sidii magaalada ay u wajahi lahaayeen ; oo intuu wejiga iga luntay qaar ka mid ah midabka uu ka helay by maalinba maalinta ka dhexjira qorraxda . Other badan in , isaga oo qurxoon wajiga ku harayna dhul dhagax ah oo expressionless .

Marar dhif iyo naadir lahaa Kingslayer ka , maya , Ser Jaime , Brienne nafteeda loo saxo , markaan gacangeliyey qiiro kasta . Marka adeerkiis ku dhiman lahaa , ma uu ooyi ama caawin Brienne qodo qabriga . Marka singer aflaxay iyaga ka soo bixiyey news in uu adeer u , ama wiilkaaga , haddii warar xan ah oo runta ahaayeen , waxay ahayd inuu guursado gabadh Tyrell ah , oo uu loogama xitaa sara kiciyey, suni ah . Waxa uu u muuqday in ay kula tahay weli joogay joogitaanka cadaawayaashoodii oo , inkastoo oo saaxiibbadiis ah oo kaliya ee dabayaaqadii lahaa ee Yartoy of Tarth iyo Maester Qyburn hore , kuwaas oo uu gacanta ku badbaadiyey iyo nadiifin uu kurtin .

Nin wasakhaysan , inkastoo qireen malaha nadiifiye ka badan socotada , riixay inta u dhaxaysa Brienne iyo iyada lacag , taasoo keentay baqashiisii ayuu jiidaya gaadhi oo buuxa oo ah kalluunka . Urta xoog batay qudhunkii of labo ka maydhin, . Iyada oo cart u dhexeeya iyada iyo Jaime , Brienne arki karin sida dadka kale waa inay: wasakh ah , kuwa laxaadka la , iyo wax kasta ka sarreeya , caadi , inkastoo uu weli u duceeyey leh maanta gadood ka ah . Isaga oo indhaha cagaaran oo kuweed ah la kulmay .

Wuxuu ka cabsi , iyada xaqiiqsadeen . Wuxuu marna uma malaynayn in guriga ayuu ka dhigi lahaa , iyo haatan uu ka cabsado inuu u wajihi . Waxay ka cabsanayaan waxa , Brienne ka fekeri karaa oo keliya . Jaime ahaa Ottoman jinniyo ayay u ma rabto ma in ay bartaan dadka . Doonnida xaggeeda dambe , sayidkaygiiyow, Markaasaa aabbihiis , oo uu Wargeyska Xogogaal walaalkay iyo walaashay ah inuu noqdo laga yaabaa in jacaylka leh . Brienne shuddered in ay ka fekeraan dhammaan kuwa xiriirka dhex madaxiisa waqtiga oo dhan . Waxay ahayd si lama filaan ah ku faraxsanahay in iyada oo aan ahaa Jaime maanta gadood ka .

Jaime madaxiisa iyada at dhegna waqti gaban , sidii leh sort qaar ka mid ah nabad gelyo . Xabadka Brienne ee Cidhiidhi labaad . Waxay dareentay sidii iyada iyo Jaime lahaa heshay ku dhawaad ixtiraam ah laabtey qofba qofka kale inta lagu jiro wadada dheer waxay isugu safray . Kadib markii uu labaad kasta oo maalin walba ay wada , iyada oo rajaynayo waxay noqotay sort of sida asxaabta cooshado . Waxay dareemeen in bond la hubin ahaa maaxato oo ah indhaha cagaaran Jaime ee sida oo wuxuu iyada at hadda . Waxay dareentay sidii uu ahaa iyada jarista , iyada jarida soo baxay . Sida gaadhigiina wuxuu ugu dambeyntii , jiraan cid ka , guurtay jidka ayaa looga tuuraa , Brienne baa qalaad ee Jaime ee dhinaca .

" Ser Jaime , " ayay tiri cidhif weydiiyo , " Ma waxaad tahay hagaagi ?" Her gacanta weyn oo soo degay xagga iyo cumaacunta tahay boobis ku dhowaad si tartiib ah .

Jaime ee gacanta kor iyo iska iswaafajin scooted , laakiin indhihiisa ay weli cagaaran iyo qurux , oo kuwa laga iyadu xusuustay . " Raalli iga ahow , Saxansaxo , " ayuu ku jawaabay . "Aad ayaan guriga . " Gacmihiisa wuxuu kordhin sidii si ay u muujiyaan extravagance ee uu noloshiisa hore , laakiin wadhafkiisiina isaga joojiyey oo isagu u muuqday si fiican u ah in uu ka fekero . Sida wuu ka cararay iyada ka soo guuray , xagga hay Cas , xubin ka mid ah Askarta Boqorka ee bartay oo wejigiisuu . Ka dib markii la joogo dheer , ayuu xaqiiqsadeen kuwaas oo uu dhaygag at iyo Murantaan , raadinayso ka soo daayo jiridda iyo dhulka ku . Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa news of Jaime ee kufsi baahsan oo uusan ku soo gaarin King ee soo caga ninka laftiisii ka hor .

In hooskii Dhig , in Jaime ee domain dambaysta ah , Ser Jaime dib iyadii u jeestay oo ay edab kasta oo kale oo loogu talagalay waqti dheer . Brienne on baxsan ee , raadinta , iyo Jaime on gudaha , iyo dhaygag soo baxay . Jaime rogmadaa ka mid ah geeska bushimihiisa iyo dib qorraxda Ra'iisul , ka baxsan Dhig , iyo riixay Brienne xagga hooska ahna . " Ina keen , " ayuu yiri . " Waxaan leenahay dib ula midow ah inay ka qayb galaan . " Wuxuu uma muuqan kuma farxi . Mid ka mid neefta oo qoto dheer ay ka buuxaan qudhunkii ee magaalada iyo in yar oo rajo ah ku naalaa ka dib , Brienne galay Dhig .

Jaime ee maskaxda kun wax ka diiwaan gashan at mar : ur rank isaga oo ka mid ah , fiiriyaan buuqa wajiga Wargeyska Saxansaxo ee , dharka kala harin casaan iyadu weli xidhashada , damiin ku eegayaa ka ah xubnaha Guard Boqorka ayaa wuxuu helay , iyo garaacitaanka ihi ay isaga qalbigiisuna ka gees feeraha isaga . Waxa uu sugayay muddo dheer u soo noqon doonaa , inuu ku soo noqdo Cersei . Hadda oo uu soo laabtay , dhegay laba inood u karaahiyo ah , wuxuu tixgeliyaa isagoo adeeryaal akhyaar ah iyo ku nool dalka ilaa uu ka dhintay .

Wixii hal , daqiiqad waalan , oo wuxuu rajaynayay walaashiis Saamaxeen lahaa jiridda , Saamaxeen uu laxaadka la is , laakiin xitaa rajada kali ah ma haysan karin . Cersei wuxuu isaga u jeclaaday sababtoo ah waxay ahaayeen kow iyo isku ; sababtoo ah waxay ahaayeen labada qurux badan . Waxay isaga necebna lahaa , wuxuu yaqiinsaday . Waxay isaga necebna lahaa sida iyada la neceb yahay walaalkood .

Sida uu ku brooded , Brienne ku dhaceen tallaabo agtiisa , sida iyada oo ay sidaas maalmahaan ku sameeyeen . Su'aalo cajiib iyo unasked iyada oo sababihii keentay off of jirkeeda ungainly mawjado . Isagu wuxuu isu ogol yahay mid , fiiris ugu dambeeyey final at iyada profile . Si loo hubiyo , ma ahayn wax badan in ay eegaan , laakiin waxa uu dareemay diirranaan ah ee laabtiisa inuu u yeelaan kara oo kaliya in ay ixtiraamaan ama wehel . Laakiin markii ay u soo jeesteen eegi isaga at si buuxda , iyada indhaha buluugga heer sare ah ballaaran oo lagu dhawro , ayuu dareemay diirimaad ee laabtiisa ballaariyo iyo lahaayeen in ay jebin smile a . Saxansaxo waxay arkeen isbeddelka in uu wajiga , damnably fiiro sida iyadu ahayd , iyo iyada qarkeedii furrowed unpleasantly .

" Is daji , Saxansaxo , " ayuu yiri inay hakiyaan uu qosol habdhiska . " Ii guriga aad heshay amaan ah , si aad dhaar la dhammays tiray . "

Her wejigiisa ayaa weli la welwelay . "Waxaan weli waa inuu ku noqdo Sansa Stark in ay hooyadeed , " iyana waxay ugu jawaabtay . " My dhaar waa nus - hayn . Haddaba waxaa aad u jeedo , Ser Jaime . "

Oo sanqadha , magiciisana , this knightly title iyo magaca la siiyey , wuxuu isaga ka dhigay iyada ka sii xoogaysanayay . Wuxuu ogaa siideyn of naanaysta ah ee " Kingslayer " ayaa jebinta Caado iyada , laakiin ma ay lahaayeen badan sida mar ilaa ay simbiriirixan . Markaas laabtiisa dareemay diiran oo mar kale ayuu u maleeyay of Cersei . Soon , gacmihiisa ayaa la ruxay ayaa sida Squire Halkay iyo mar kale , wuxuu iska necbaan .

Waxa uu , Brienne , iyo Qyburn ayaa isla markiiba loo qaaday ee Tower gacanta , si ay Tywin maanta gadood ka . Jaime dareemay dareen ah aan macquul ahayn of naxdin baa at fikradda of kulan aabbe - wiil . Brienne , Saxansaxo ee blissfully jaahil ka , eegay sida xooggan iyo go'aamiyey sida abid .

Rabbi Tywin ahaa fadhiisanayso uu qoraxda , koob oo khamri ah gacanta ku sita. Marka wiilkii uu galay , ma uu soo sara kaco , laakiin ha indhihiisa ka baadha inch kasta oo farcankiisa safarka - gashado ka hor ay degeen on wuxuu gacanta . . . kurtin . The Faraha dasamo tingled .

" Yaa this sameeyey? " Markaasuu wax weyddiiyey , oo codkiisiina ee doonnida isagoo laakiin guri . Indhihiisu waxay u tageen inay Brienne , kuwaas oo hore Ra'iisul wasaare . Jaime , maxaa yeelay, masiibada ka iman kara , iyada ayaa joojiyey ku hadlaan ka hor inta aanay karin .

" Ri The , oo waxay isagii ku soo wac . Mid ka mid ah Mummers dhiig . Aabbaha , tani waa Lady Brienne ee Tarth , kuwaas oo noloshayda ka badbaadiyey in ay ii soo celi King ee soo caga , iyo Qyburn , kuwaas oo gacanta iga badbaadiyey . "

Tywin ma u aqoonsan . " Laakiin gacantaada ma , waxa ay u muuqataa . "

"Taasi aan la caawisay , " Jaime adkaystay . "Aabbe , waxaan ogahay in aanu wax badan in ay ka hadasho , laakiin waa ayaan uga dhaadhicin on qubeyska iyo dhar cusub naftayda iyo saaxiibadahay , waayo . Waxaan ilaa hadda u safray . "

Rabbi Tywin dismissively ruxruxo at Qyburn , kuwaas oo u sujuuday oo watay oo fasax . Brienne , macangag baqalka ah , joognay .

" Sayidkaygiiyow , " ayay tidhi , " My marwada Catelyn Stark ii soo diray inaan kuu soo celin wiilkaaga si . In soo laabtay , Waxaan ahay in la keeno iyada Lady Sansa iyo Lady Arya . "

Rabbi Tywin siiyey Brienne smirk ku kala bar Jaime lahaa bartay in laga naxo . Wax seese ku saabsan in la hoos u on the Yartoy of That , laakiin Jaime ganaaxi karto ma erayada ama guubaabada in ay iyada uga dig . Waxay sii waday in ay indhuhu at the Lion of Casterly Rock leh rajo iyo dhammaystiran cabsi lahayn . Jaime u bogi jirey , iyo iyada oo isku mid ah oo dhan u naxaan .

" Waxay ii xanuun to this odhan , oo aan marwada , " aabbihiis saaray on erayga " marwada , " sidii isagoo rumaysan weyday iyada ka mid ah , " Laakiin aad Gabadhanu waa dhintay . "

Brienne jidh ahaan dareeska sidaas si weyn u ah in Jaime rabeen in ay degdegin inay iyadii soo gargaarka , inkasta oo sida uu iyada u difaacaan lahaa , ma uu garanaynin wuxuu . Waxay marnaba u ogolaan doona . Waxa uu joogay halkaas oo uu ka ahaa .

" Waxay , wiilkeeda khaa'in kan qudhiisu loo yaqaan King ee Waqooyiga , iyo malaha Arya Stark iyo sidoo kale , " aabbihiis uu sii waday oo aan la jarin Brienne . " Sida for Sansa Stark , Waxaan ka cabsanayaa waa iyada u tegi meesha ninkeeda , sayidkaygiiyow, iyada aaminsan tahay iyada u tegi waa . "

Tan iyo Brienne weli asalna u jawaabaan , Jaime weydiiyo iyada . " Ninka ?"

Tywin jeestay smirk wiilkiisii . " Waa maxay sababta walaalkiis , oo aad Tyrion , " isaga oo dhoola- koray . " Inanta waa gadood ka ah hadda . "

Brienne ma uu xusuusan qaadista dhoweyey soo baxay qoraxda gacanta lagu ee , xataa ma uu xusuusan lagu horseeday inay qolladaha martida iyada oo ku Maegor ee Holdfast . Jaime u muuqday in ku dhow dhow laga badiyay sida iyada , iyo waxay ku bixisay halka dheer ee aamusnaanta , oo fadhiya labada dhinac ee featherbed ah .

" Waan ka xumahay , " ayuu yiri , sidaa darteed si aamusnaan in fikirtey in ay kaligeed u malayn . Laakiin madaxiisa u jeestay xagga , iyo iyada ogaa si sax ah maqashay .

" Sidee ayay yeelaysay ... " Brienne ma uusan dhammayn kari . Jaime taahay , oo naftiisa u riixay oo dhan sariirta si dhankeedi .

"Aabbe sheegtay in , Robb , iyo ugu askari uu la dilay at Rabbi Edmure Tully ee arooska si Roslin Frey . Wedding Cas , waxay u soo wac , " ayuu joojiyay , dooneynin in ay sii wadaan .

" Maxaa kale ?"

" Brienne - , "

Markaasay jeesatay oo isaga sidaa darteed si dhakhso ah in uu mooday loogu tala galay in isaga weeraraan . Laakiin waxaa jiray ilmada indhaha , aan cadho . " Fadlan , Ser , waa inaan ogaado . "

Jaime gaadhay gacanta iyada xagga , nahey , iyo waxa ka baxeen . Brienne , ogaaday inuu talogalkii , isagoo yeeshee jiridda iyo kooxda kaalinta uu iyada gacanta u waaweyn , iyo isaga eegay ee isha .

" Maxaa kale ?"

Waxa uu sheegay in iyada oo dhan ayuu yiqiin , faahfaahinta dhiig si ba'an ayuu rabay si iyada ka soo , iyo ugu dhakhsaha badan garbaha iyada ayaa la xatta haddii uu iyada gacanta u lahaa adkeeyay on inuu kurtin . Isagu wuxuu isu neceb yahay. Sida uu sheegaya sheekada , hablihii u keenay biyo kulul ku qubeyska Brienne ee .

" Haddii ay aad uga farxin lahaa , Ser Jaime , waxaan jeclaan lahaa in hadda ku maydhaa , " ayay tidhi in cod yar oo isna ma uu jeclaan . Todoba Hells Angels , ayuu ma ahan oo keliya iyada halkan ka tago ay nafteeda ku qaraqmay iyada geliyo ka dib markii uu iyada u sheegay oo dhan , ka dib markii iyada lagu sameeyey lahaa isaga oo dhan .

" Waxaad ku maydhaa, waxaa laga yaabaa , laakiin waxaan aan la guurin , " ayuu yiri . Brienne ee horsey wajiga eegay sidaas yaabay iyada ku dhawaad qososhay in kasta oo naftiisa . "Waxaan macnaheedu ma aha aadan in ay u muuqdaan kuwo Saudization , waxaan ula jeedaa oo keliya si aad u daawato aad ka weyn tahay oo aad siin raaxada sinaba aan awoodo . " Dammit , Jaime , inaad sida retard a fucking . Wuxuu ku dhawaad isaga qudhiisa ku dharbaaxay . Wuxuu dareemayaa saaqay , Akowntkayga laga laabtiisa , laakiin isku dayeen in ay taasi cadaadis . Haddii ay dagaalamaan karin isaga , waayo , dhaawacanto isaga , iyo wax kasta oo kale ayay u sameeyey oo , wuxuu hubi in iyadu wax doqon ma sameyn dhigi kara .

" Waxaan u maleynayaa inaan u maamuli karaa si aan isu , adee ku maydhaa , " ayay u cuskato ku jawaabay . Waxaa jiray wax indhaha in Jaime ma jeceshahay ma . " Iyo in la cadeeyo , waxaan u ma jecla in jeesjees . " Diirimaad ka hore ku tegey ; iyada oo soo leexday iyadoo dib isaga ku saabsan oo bilaabay unlacing kabaha iyada .

Jaime qasnaa . "Tani waa jape lahayn , Saxansaxo . Ayaan kaa nolosha lagugu leeyahay , iyo gadood ka ah mar walba deymaha isaga . "

" Oh badbaadin erayada maanta gadood ka aad . "

" Eegi maayo , haddii aadan rabin , waxaan ula jeedaa oo kaliya in aad shirkadda , gaar ahaan , sababtoo ah waxaan ahay mid ka mid ah kuwa halkan ku keenay . "

"Waxaan aad u keenay halkan , " ayay tidhi , ku dhawaad ku faano .

" Laakiin , sayidkaygiiyow, aabbaha ma ogolaan doonaa inaad ka tagto , iyo gardarrada waa waxayga , " ayuu eegay galay indhaha iyada heer sare ah , oo naftiisa Doonana u atahay in . " Tani ma aha kaftan . Waxaan ula jeedaa in lagugu haayo ammaan , iyo in King ee soo caga , inaad khatar ku badan wixii aad fahmi doontaa . "

" Anigu ma ihi a dimwitted gabadh , adee , " ayay ku tufay . "Waxaan qaadan kartaa isu daryeelo . " Waxay ku hayayna waan kala firxaday iyo Gidaaro kor u lahayd oo marka Jaime ugu horeeyay ee la kulmay iyada , oo isna ma uu iyaga dumin karin si dhakhso ah oo ku filan . Waxay ma ku kalsoon tahay wax ka imanaya afkiisa . Waxa uu dareemay inuu gacanta ku saabsan xaaladda ku dhowahay .

" In meel eray si khalad ah faqayaan macnaheedu waxay noqon kartaa dhimasho , maya , waxaad u aha . Diiqu ciyin, waxaa lagu cunista kartaa doonaa meeshii dhakada aad tarred ee toddobaadkii . "

Brienne wejigiisa ma engegan yahay . "Ma u baahan tahay in aad caawinaad , Kingslayer . Waan ogahay in aan kaliya ah haweeney fool xun in dharka nin ballad geesiga ee aad si , laakiin waan isu ilaaliyo aan noolaa oo dhan . Sidoo kale waxaan idinka ilaaliyo . Waxaan ku noolaan doonaa adiga la'aantaa , wax kasta oo aad u malaynayso . oo waxaan heli doonaa Sansa Stark , oo aan fulin doonaa dhaartii . Markii aan sameeyo , waxaad u baahan tahay oo aan weligii i on mar kale . "

Jaime qalbigiisa ached ka soo nabarka naanaysta ahaa uu uga tegey , ka yimaada bushimeheeda . Waxa uu dareemay inuu dulqaado maamula khafiif ah , oo wuxuu la diriray for degenaan .

Waxa uu badiyay dagaallanka . " Fine . Waxaana ay noqon Xaqiiji in aad madaxa fool xun bronzed sidaas beeralayda waxaa maalin Good isticmaali kartaa in lagu cabsiiyo iska shimbirraha . , Beauty , " ayuu ku tufay, oo hadalka la soo dhaafay iyada at loona maamulaa si aad u aragto diiwaanka dhaawicii on wejigeeda ka hor inta ayuu si caro ku . Qanacsanaanta The bukay ayuu dareemay si dhakhso ah dhalaalay sidii uu qolka ka tagay .

Oo walaashiis sugayay isaga oo dhanka kale ah . In ay cadhadiisa , ayuu weerareen xaq iyada la soo dhaafay sida waxay ahayd gabadh caadi ah . Waxay soo raacay , feydi iyada lagu foodhyo ka badan dhulka ku .

" Maxay u tahay in aan maqlay oo ku saabsan ka soo laabtay Varys iyo in aanad ka shakhsi ahaan ?" Waxay weydiiyo , xanaaqa caddaynaysaa codkeeda . Jaime uma ay jawaabin , laakiin ilaa qabtay oo kaliya inuu kurtin . Tani waxay jidka ku socdeen ayuu doonay inay arkaan Cersei ma ahaa , laakiin waxa uu ahaa mid aad u cadhooday, si loo daryeelo waxa ay hadda u maleeyay . Mataankiisii Baaqyadaa , iyo iyada oo aan dhawaqoodu dhegaha sameeyey isaga dareemi queerly ku faano .

" Ma Aabaha aragtay? " Waxay weydiiyo .

Jaime humorlessly qososhay . " Aad iyo aad ayaan aad seegtay , walaashay macaan , " ayuu ku jawaabay , sii isagoo ku . Cersei ka taahay ayuu soo dhaqsaday inay qabsadaan .

" Yaa seeftaada gacanta qaaday , Jaime ?" Waxay weydiiyo . " Ilyn Payne waxay yeelan doonaan madaxiisa maciishaduna ay labadii asbuuc oo . "

Jaime wuxuu isu Xaafuun dhab ah loo ogol yahay . " Haddii aan Nasiib , Vargo Hoat horay u dhintay oo la yuururta waa , " ayuu ku jawaabay . " Lady Brienne isaga dharbaaxo dhimanaya , " ayuu u maleeyey of iyada oo qaniinyo oo dhegta iyo Laabereerigga .

" Ah haa tahay , giantess ah . Marka waxaan noqon doonaa nasiib filan yihiin inay daboolaan this ... Haweenay ? Man ? Waa maxay aanu ugu yeerto ?"

Kulanka Cersei Brienne ahaa wax la soo dhaafay Jaime rabay . " Lady Brienne . Taasi waa waxa iyada waxaan ka wac . "


End file.
